<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone by PrydonianAlchemist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935536">Alone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrydonianAlchemist/pseuds/PrydonianAlchemist'>PrydonianAlchemist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of The Safe, Cold Comfort [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Flashbacks, Gen, I guess this is nastya's pov i mean i intended for it to be her when i wrote it, Idk im going through it rn, Memories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrydonianAlchemist/pseuds/PrydonianAlchemist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What it's like to be alone with your thoughts</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Of The Safe, Cold Comfort [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>She never likes being alone with her thoughts.</p>
<p>She never likes thinking, pondering over life and death and how she's felt both and yet how out of reach they are still.</p>
<p>She never likes being alone...  She always longs for someone to be there, to talk to her, to distract her from her own mind, where she feels eternally trapped, where she can constantly hear her own screaming even above the ringing in her ears.</p>
<p>She wants to close her eyes and will the thoughts away, but they always come back to fight her.</p>
<p>And somehow, the thoughts always win.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>